The Path of the Soul
by Acaykath
Summary: A teenage sakura meets a strange boy who battles spirits. Card Captor Sakura, Bleach, and possibly later if the story leads that way Death Note crossover
1. The Attack of Kon

**Author's Notes:**

I had two ideas for stories. A CCS - Bleach - Death Note cross over or a Kim Possible were-monkey story. I chose to do the crossover first. I have no idea where this story will go, but it seemed like an interesting concept. Due to simplicity issues, I have set this about 6 years after the CCS TV show ends and at the time just after Ichigo returns from soul society. This allows be to give Sakura a small boost in knowledge of magic and gives me a short period of time where the Bleach manga does not specify what is occuring. Unless I have misunderstood the manga but it seemed to me like there was at least a couple days there before Rukia returned, if not a couple weeks. 

****

* * *

**The Path of the Soul**

Chapter 1: **Attack of the Kon**

* * *

"Create!" Sakura yelled as she raised her staff into the air. There was a bright flash of light and colours streamed from her staff and formed a dragon that hovered in the sky with steam bursting from it's nostrils. It let loose a torrent of flames in Sakura's direction. "Shield!" Just before the flames reached her, they were diverted around her by an invisible force. "Jump!" The dragon burst through the flames charging straight at where Sakura had been moments before. She landed precariously balanced on the dragon's tail. Now was the time she thought, while the dragon was still recovering from slamming into the ground. "Reveal, show me his weak point!" This was a new card that had been created. It acted like Syaoran's laizen board, but was more powerful. Not only could it point toward some hidden element, but could also make anything that was unseen easily visible to the naked eye. A ball of reddish light appeared and zipped towards the other end of the dragon that was now rising back into the air and turning back towards Sakura who still stood on its tail. The red glow formed a target between two scales at the base of the dragon's neck. "Dash!" It was a lot easier to summon the cards for her now. One day she had figured out that if she used the erase card to make a cavity inside her staff, and used the small card and the move card, she could store all the cards within the staff and no longer have to carry them separately. The dragon's teeth snapped closed, just missing Sakura who ran at an incredible speed along the back of the dragon. "Sword!" Sakura plunged her sword that had formed from the staff into the center of the target created by the reveal card. The target and the dragon dissipated and Sakura dropped to the ground.

"That was great!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing Sakura in an excited hug. "You looked awesome, especially in that outfit I made you!" Sakura blushed. The outfit looked like a black bikini augmented with lace and came with a red and white cloak with gold trim, as well as gloves and boots that were black with red trim. It had been seven years since Tomoyo had started making her outfits to film her in and she still felt embarrassed to go out wearing them, even when no one else was around.

"Someone is here!" Kero's little yellow head popped out of the hood of Sakura's cloak. He leapt out and dove into some nearby bushes. Almost immediately, he returned to view fighting with what appeared to be a stuffed lion.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo screamed grabbing the creature away from Kero. "Isn't he great Sakura-chan!"

The stuffed animal struggled until he saw Sakura. "I am in heaven!" He cried and leapt onto her chest.

"Hoe! Pervert!" Sakura grabbed the stuffed lion and threw him to the ground where Kero pinned him.

"Let me go!" The creature struggled and threw Kero off, "think you can take me with a sneak attack, do you? You are just a stupid stuffed animal; you can't take the great Kon! EEP!" Kero transformed and Kon's boasting immediately ceased as Kero's massive paw landed on top of him. "No fair! I can't do that." Tomoyo picked Kon up and hugged him.

"How can you treat him like that?" She asked, "He hasn't done anything to hurt you. He is too cute to treat like some monster!"

"Finally, someone understands me!" Kon cried, burying his face in her bosom.

"He is better shaped than Kero, imagine the clothes I could make for him!" Kon looked at Sakura, then himself and started struggling again.

* * *

"Dammit! Where is Kon!" Ichigo cursed, running through the park. "There is a hollow manifesting and I will have no way to release my spirit since Rukia is still in soul society." He arrived in a clearing where the alert said the hollow would appear and discovered two girls. One was strangely dressed and carrying a stuffed animal. The other was wearing a high-school uniform and in her hands, she carried a camcorder and Kon. Kon was visibly trying to escape from the girl's clutches.

"We will get you a pink ribbon with a bell to tie around your neck, and a matching…" She stopped as she noticed Ichigo approaching.

"I need that!" He said, grabbing Kon, much to Kon's relief, then ran back into the forest. He would have to kill the hollow quick when it appeared to make sure those girls didn't get hurt.


	2. Battling the Spirits

**Author's Notes:**

It seems like I have alot of perspective changes in this story, jumping from one character to another. As usual, Kon is a lecher. Icigo and kero seem to get along as well as Kero and Syaoran. And, Sakura sees her first hollow, while Tomoyo sees nothing at all. Maybe something in the last chapter goes with that wink wink.

* * *

**The Path of the Soul**

Chapter 2: **Battling the Spirits**

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you going?" Sakura yelled, following Tomoyo as she rushed off after the strange orange haired boy who had taken the animated stuffed lion.

"I am going to see why a grown boy still plays with dolls." She giggled as they entered the trees. They were immediately confronted with the sight of the boy kissing a struggling Kon on the lips.

"Do you see that?" Sakura asked as the stuffed lion went limp.

"What?" Tomoyo rushed over and grabbed Kon's body away from the boy. "What did you do to him? Why isn't he moving?"

"Tomoyo! There is two of them."

"Two of who?"

"The boy, there is another of him, but he's wearing all black and has a huge sword."

* * *

Sakura thought the boy must be very strong. The sword was as big as he was.

"You can see me?" He asked, "People with spiritual power are supposed to be rare. You should get out of here. A monster will…"

"Shield!" Sakura yelled. The was a crash as a creature slammed into it.

"Damn it, you distracted me!" Ichigo ran towards the monster, brandishing his sword. The monster's masked face ignored him and dashed towards Tomoyo. It sent out tendrils that sharpened into spikes as they sped towards her.

* * *

Something strange was going on. Tomoyo had seen the shield shake and heard the impact, but did not see anything attacking them. She looked around cluelessly, searching for the danger as Sakura came rushing towards her.

"Kon to the rescue!" The orange haired boy grabbed her and jumped impossibly high, landing on a branch of the tree behind them.

"Rescue from what? Theres nothing there. I thought this was Kon." Tomoyo cried elbowing him in the gut to ensure that his hands moved away from their current positions on her breasts. The motion had the desired effect, but also resulted in her dropping the stuffed animal.

"No! My body!" The boy cried and she saw a cut slash across the animal's abdomen. A split second later, the tree they were in shook violently and holes burst open in the trunk. There was a loud creak and the tree began to fall.

* * *

"Get her out of here!" Ichigo yelled to Kon, "And don't let my body get injured!" He slashed at the white tendrils that were retracting from the tree as it toppled. Kon leapt down, grabbed his body and dashed off, still holding Tomoyo, who seemed more interested in filming what was going on than with her safety. The Spirit's body opened to allow his blade through, then closed behind it. "Damn it!" he continued hacking at it with no effect.

"Out of the way!" The girl in the funny clothes yelled. "Wood! Fiery!" Trees burst from the ground around the hollow, then burst into flames, creating a wall of fire trapping it.

"You have to cut of its head to kill it." Ichigo said, "I can't get near it with that fire burning like that."

"Oh, is that all?" The girl asked him, "I didn't realize it would be that easy." She raised her staff, "Sword!" The staff transformed into a sword.

"You cant!" He yelled, "It needs to be a soul cutter like my sword or you won't be able to hit it."

"My sword is magic." She gestured for him to back off a bit. "Dash!"

* * *

Lee dashed through the forest. Sakura was late. She was never late, she used her magic to ensure she was on time. That meant something was wrong. There was a crashing noise, some shouting. A white, amorphous monster was just visible over the trees until more trees surrounded it and burst into flame. Lee recognized it as a hollow. A soul that had become evil. An orange hared boy came running in the opposite direction, dragging Tomoyo with him. Tomoyo wave to him, he nodded and continued running.

* * *

Sakura began to run at the hollow when she heard a familiar spell cast.

"Element Lightning!" Lee bounced off a tree, blasted a hole in her wall of wood and fire with a flash of lightning, then thrust his sword into the monster's face, causing it to dissipate. "You okay Saura-chan?" He asked, embracing her.

"I am fine." She replied, blushing. He turned to the orange haired boy.

"You are a shinigami. Why did the hollow survive this long? You should have killed it immediately."

"I was busy saving your girlfriend's life. I am Ichigo and I am a very powerful shinigami. If no-one had been in the way, I would have finished it long ago."

"I am Sakura, a powerful sorceress. I did better fighting that thing than you did, and you had the advantage of knowing what it was and how to defeat it." Ichigo scowled.

"I am Syaoran Lee." Syaoran said, "The spirit that inhabits your body better bring Tomoyo back safely."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed and dashed off in the direction Kon had taken her. Syaoran stared at the shinigami and decided he liked this boy even less than…

"Lee! Did you bring dessert with you?" Kero popped out from behind a tree.

* * *

"So who is this guy?" Kero asked. He looked like the same guy that had taken that annoying stuffed animal Kon away.

"I am Ichigo. I am a shinigami." Ichigo said, poking the creature that was floating in front of him and looking at it with a look of confused scepticism.

"How would you like it if someone went around poking you?" Kero yelled, rapidly knocking on the center of Ichigo's forehead. Kero found himself quickly pinned between Ichigo's foot and a nearby tree.


	3. The Hollow Revival

**Author's Notes:**

I got a comment and it made me think.

SeaLover456 said "um... a little wierd, but STILL GOOD! I kinda got a little ticked off when Ichigo and Sakura started "bragging" to each other. Not really, but they were pronouncing their station to the world a lot. if this confuses you, then let me say that I didn't like Sakura and Ichigo not getting along very well when they met.  
I DID like your idea of Sakura using her clow cards so she could use her powers without the trouble of getting every card out. But what was that dragon she was fighting? Are you going to use it sometime later, like, in a evil bad guy? I hope so! It would make things very interesting!  
I do hope you update soon.

fishy"

Why were Sakura and Ichigo bragging to each other, trying to outdo each other. It took me a while to figure it out, then the answer hit me: Touya. His attitude is almost exactly like Ichigo's. Naturally Sakura perceived this instantly and the sibling-rivalry fireworks immediately began flaring. Or it could just be my horrible lack of writing skills.

The dragon was made by Sakura with the create card to give Tomoyo a chance to see the new cad Sakura had created in action, on film.

Thanks for the comment SeaLover456. I appreciate all comments, especially the ones that make me think and improve my work.

I hope my insane switching of viewpoints every couple of paragraphs is not confusing people too much.

* * *

**The Path of the Soul**

Chapter 3: **The Hollow Revival**

* * *

"You are the stuffed animal?" Tomoyo asked, still not entirely believing him. "You are much cuter the way you were before. I will have to fix those tears for you when you get back to your own body."

"You liked me better the other way?" He grinned, leaping into the air.

"EEP!" Tomoyo yelped as the ground flew above her head as Kon performed a mid-air cartwheel. This caused Tomoyo to hold on to him much tighter.

"You seem to be holding me quite tightly for someone who doesn't like me in this body." This didn't discourage Tomoyo from holding on as he leapt through the air again, from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"You think that's funny?" Kero growled at the orange haired boy. He was entirely too confident, even if he did have a big sword. "You want a piece of me!" He transformed into his true form and roared menacingly. He would teach this punk a lesson.

"You are not even worth my time." Ichigo replied.

* * *

Lee sighed as he watched Kero and Ichigo continue to yell at each other. He was beginning to wonder if there were any boys that Kero could actually get along with. "Sakura?" She had been unusually quiet. Usually she would attempt to diffuse any fights between Kero and anyone he happened to be bothering.

"Look out!" Sakura pushed him out of the way as a tendril of white spirit flesh burst from the ground. "It isn't dead." The tendril switched directions and sped towards Sakura.

* * *

Damn it! Ichigo thought; swinging his sword out to parry the hollow's strike towards Sakura. "Get back. I'll handle this." More tendrils burst up from the ground and he saw that the hollow was still in good condition.

"Ha! You can not hurt me with that little toothpick of yours." The hollow said in a voice that was low and quiet and made the earth beneath their feet rumble. "Time to taste defeat." Hundreds of spikes shot out from the sides of the monster.

"Element: Fire!"

"Shield!"

Ichigo released the power of his blade, cleaving a large path through the center of the hollow. The other two were safe for now, but there had to be a way to beat this one. Its head had been destroyed, it should be gone now. Why was it still here? There was only one explaination that Ichigo could think of. That had not been the real head. How could this thing be killed if you couldn't see its head. Ichigo dodged out of the way of a glob of white amorphous flesh that descended towards him like a mallet. He would have to destroy it completely, or get lucky trying. "BAN-KAI"

* * *

Sakura's shield shuddered with the impact of the needle-like tendrils that burst from what appeared to be the main mass of the hollow. With a sound like thunder, there was an explosion of force and the monster was separated into two large chunks, with a fissure in the ground between them. The pieces flopped to the ground, then began to reform into a single globular object.

"BAN-KAI" Ichigo's sword appeared to shrink into a completely new and lighter design. He seemed to have more power than was readily apparent, but she had sensed nothing from him. Usually she could sense any person with magical talents. Ichigo began to run at a blinding speed, even faster than she could go with the help of the dash card. She leapt back as he ran by, cutting into the side of the Hollow with his sword. It attempted to respond with powerful strikes with tentacles to grab or pierce him, but they could not move fast enough to catch him.

"Sakura!" Lee tackled her, causing what would have been a mortal wound from behind into a torn cap and an arm laceration. Sakura cursed herself for losing focus. "He is faster than it but he is not winning." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. She could see what Syaoran meant. Each attack that Ichigo inflicted upon the blob of spiritual matter quickly reformed into its original shape without even leaving a scar.

* * *

Kon finally stopped on a building that had a decent view of the forest. Madison was relieved to not be flying around through the air anymore. She had flown with Sakura several times in the past, but that had been different. She trusted Sakura with her life, she only trusted this boy to be a pervert. She looked towards the forest and saw a line shaped explosion. She wished that she could see what was happening on the battlefield. 


	4. A Monster Falls

**Author's Notes:** So, after a long time of me not updating, here is an update, which I personally feel is of lower quality then my others. It is short, but it contains a whole bunch of plot elements. I will try and put more time into this. For some reason, I didn't really have any inspiration of where this story should go from here, but I think this chapter sets a few things rolling.

* * *

**The Path of the Soul**

Chapter 4: **A Monster Falls**

* * *

"Your attacks aren't hurting it!" Sakura yelled at Ichigo, dodging a tendril. Ichigo only growled in response. He knew perfectly well that his attacks were useless against it, but it made him feel like he was at least doing something as he continued to strike at the hollow rapidly with his blade. Not even his bankai had enough power to stop this creature.

"Element, Fire!" The other boy shouted, launching a blazing inferno towards the Hollow. It reformed from this just as quickly. Every so often, new heads would appear and Ichigo would slice them off. On any other Hollow, this would have immediately destroyed it. This one was different. Ichigo ducked behind a tree to catch a breath while the two people he had just met continued to battle their invulnerable foe. At least they were managing to hold it at bay with their attacks.

"Li, cover me!" The girl yelled. He leapt to a position perpendicular to the girl.

"Element, Wind!" Ichigo began running as the tendrils that has been heading for Sakura were blasted towards him instead.

"Be careful!" Ichigo yelled at Syaoran, "You almost aimed those things at me!" The boy ignored him and continud to fend off the attacks that were directed towards his girlfriend.

* * *

"Reveal!" Sakura shouted, "Show me the creatures true head." There was a red glow that illuminated the sky, displaying the massive enormity of the creature. "Hoe! That's big." Sakura yelled.

"Dammit! we have only been fighting one of its arms!" Ichigo cursed, "It is only toying with us."

"Sakura, The head is above us." Syaoran cried as he ended of a hail of white ghostly spikes.

* * *

Tomoyo shrieked as a red glow revealed a massive creature that towered over penguin park. Even on the top of the building they were on, they were only at half the creature's height. "How can Sakura possibly fight such a monstrous thing?"

"Ichigo will take care of it." Kon replied, "You can hold on to me if you are scared."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Kon was startled by the appearance of another boy behind him. "If you keep making comments like that, you may find she can be quite scary."

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo's demeanour changed dramatically. "Got any anti-pervert spells up your sleeve?"

"Just one." He replied, tapping Kon on the back of the head with his staff.

"Hey! Hands off!" Kon yelled and leapt up to face Eriol. Eriol smiled. "Don't look at me like that!" Eriol's face remained in the enigmatic smile that had frustrated almost everyone who had met him. Kon growled irritably and swung a fist towards the irritating kid, but found he couldn't move.

"Perhaps a time out is in order." Eriol said with an even wider smile that made Kon tremble with fear. With a poke of Eriol's staff to the gut, Kon coughed up his soul.

* * *

"Big card, grow Ichigo to the size of that spirit!" Ichigo felt the world shrink around him, it made him feel a bit nauseous. This was it, the hollow would be destroyed now. He swung his sword in a wide slash that severed the hollow's head. Had the head not dissolved as it fell, it would have crushed the two people below him.

This annoying spirit was finished for good this time. He shrunk back to his normal size and ran off in search of Kon, not even thanking to two who had helped him defeat the hollow.

* * *

"This one seems like it needs some attention." Light Yagami said as he lookedupthe permanent record of a boy whose name appeared in far too many police reports. "Truancy. Associated with several recent deaths. Constant fights with possible gang associations. Violence against those who seem to have done nothing to him. Interfering with police investigations and resisting arrest when being brought in for questioning. Those associated with him are constantly injured." He turned to the grotesque creature hovering beside him munching on an apple. "I will do some more research into this Ichigo boy; he seems like a perfect candidate to make an example of." 


	5. Special Movies

**Author's Notes:** I have realized that it is very difficult to write a story whn you don't have any idea where the story is supposed to go. I promise I will try and wrap this horribly written story up as soon as I can and start on something planned out with at least some planning beyond the first chapter.

* * *

**The Path of the Soul**

Chapter 5:**Special Movies**

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tomoyo asked. It seemed like cruel and unusual punishment, but that did not stop her video camera from capturing every second of it.

"I am sure it will be fine." Eriol replied with an evil grin, "And after you can do the stuffed animal so that they match." This idea Tomoyo liked. Dressing up a stuffed animal was fun, dressing up a boy in Sakura's costumes – just creepy.

Tomoyo's cellphone rang. "Tomoyo speaking."

"Hoe! You alright?"

"Hai! I am at Eriols house right now… He wanted me to make a movie for him."

"Tomoyo-chan!…" Tomoyo suddenly realized what Sakura must think of what she had just said.

"Not that kind of movie!" Eriol made as if he were going to make some lewd sarcastic comment, Tomoyo quickly clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything. "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

* * *

Ichigo raced through Tomoeda in search of his body. He would kill Kon if he had let anything bad happen to it.

* * *

"Ichigo – 8:45a.m Hit by a car in front of his school." Light muttered as he scribbled it in an empty space in a page of the notebook of death. Once it was finished, however, the writing faded until it was gone. "Whats going on? This has never happened before." He looked to the shinigami beside him.

"This is strange. Usually those guys are very organized about their activities." The Shinigami replied, "The only time this happens is when you try to use the notebook on a human that is disconnected from their body."

* * *

"Kaijuu, you are going to be late." Touya called just in time for Sakura to come bounding down the stairs and stomp on his foot.

"I am not a monster!" She grabbed the toast set out for her breakfast and held it by the corner with her mouth. She met up with Tomoyo at their usual spot, blissfully ignorant of Ichigo's spirit spouting obscenities at her.

"Tomoyo, what happened to the body of that weird guy from last night?"

"Oh, the stuffed animal's spirit was hitting o me so Eriol took the spirit out and we dressed it up in some of you old costumes and videotaped it." Tomoyo smiled, "Some of the older ones were really small and"

"Shield!" Ichigo's soul cutter was stopped inches away from Tomoyo with a loud clang that she could hear.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around for whatever might be attacking them.

"Your new model, I think he wanted to approve the wardrobe before starring in your movie." Sakura giggled and led Tomoyo towards school, "Perhaps we should get his body back for him…"

"After school!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "right now we are late!" She ran towards the school, dragging Sakura behind her.

* * *

Ichigo was ticked off in a big way. His body was with some pervert who liked to dress men up in women's' clothes, and instead of telling him where to find it, they were ignoring him. He hovered over them all the way to school and into the classroom. He felt the immediate cold stare of the other kid from the night before. Then there was the boy in the chair beside Li. He was even more unnerving. He gave the impression that he could see Ichigo, but all he did was smile and greet Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura whispered something to Li and motioned towards the other boy. Li looked towards the other boy, then back at Ichigo, then started laughing. The other boy must be Eriol. Ichigo thought, the boy they had been talking about earlier.

"Where Is My Body!" Ichigo demanded, but the boy just continued smiling as hs pencil rolled off his desk. He bent over to pick it up, and a photo slipped out of his sleeve and onto the floor. It showed his body in a dusty old mansion, wearing a frilly pink miniskirt and a pink and white top with a bare mid-riff. Both were several sizes too small.

"Oops," Eriol said innocently, "we wouldn't want that to get out, now would we." He picked up the picture and put it into his pocket. This boy obviously had something planned, and it was going to involve blackmailing him.

* * *

"Why would a soul leave its body?"

"Spiritual power of some kind, maybe he can do far seeing or ran into someone who can manipulate souls," the shinigami took a bite of an apple, "maybe even interference of those guys in soul-society."

"People like him can be immune to the book's power, there must be a way to force him into his body… He, and those like him, must die for order to be maintained in the world."


End file.
